Reluctance
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: Divorces can be messy. Especially when your estranged husband decides to put up a fight and show up at your office Christmas party... Hans/Oc, minor Oc/Holly Warning: Rated M for just about everything Die Hard is rated R for
1. Chapter 1

_Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

The steady beat of a long, red, dagger like finger nail falling to the wood top desk was all that could be heard outside of the muffled melody of the string orchestra and the gay laughter of the party goers who mingled just behind the semi-empty office.

A woman, not of a young age but not exactly matronly either, sat at a high back rolling chair and stared out at the city lights that blinking and flickered outside the giant glass pane as the sun began to set over the California skyline.

The thought of joining in the holiday festivities just outside the door made her cringe and she settled for the solitary glass of whiskey on the rocks that sat waiting on the polished counter top.

Wrapping her manicured fingers around the drink she heard the office door opened slowly behind her and she sighed as a familiar voice chirped behind her.

"Hey hey hey there." Ellis eased into the office as the woman continued to stare out the window, not even bothering to turn her chair to face him.

"What did I say about you knocking before coming in here?" the woman inquired dryly as she tapped her polished talon on the glass.

The man grinned and rounded the desk to look at the woman's face, finding her reclined back in the chair with her pale porcelain skin contrasting sharply with the dark green leather cushion.

Her platinum blonde hair was loose, yet styled with care and fell into her jade green eyes slightly until a single slender hand rose to brush the strands behind her ear.

"Thought you might be a little lonely." The man grinned and scratched his beard sheepishly with a single hand behind his back.

"Well you thought wrong." The woman brought the whiskey to her rose colored lips and took a sip calmly and the man rolled his eyes and leaned on her desk.

"Ah, come on Gerry. Don't be like that." He removed his hand from behind his back and waved a thin, rectangular box wrapped in metallic paper by his head. "I got you a little something."

She didn't respond and he sighed, "Come on…" he placed the box on her desk by a silver cigarette case and a match book. "Open it up."

"Ellis, for the last time. I am your _boss."_

"That didn't stop us the last time" He smirked a little before sighing. "And I just wanted to get you a little something for the holidays." Ellis explained defensively.

The blonde woman turned her chair and eyed him with a gaze that could freeze beer before sighing and picking up the box, knowing he would not leave until she opened the gift.

"Thank you Ellis." She muttered with false politeness and examined the long black box carefully before containing an irritated sigh and flipping open the top.

"As soon as I saw it I knew it was for you." Ellis gloated with a touch of flattery in his voice as the woman thumbed a modest strand of freshwater pearls with a touch of surprise on her face.

"Here, let me put them on for you." The man insisted before she could protest and pulled her to her feet and over to a large, ornate mirror on the wall.

With clumsy fingers he managed to clasp the strand of imperfect white beads around her throat and watched her face for a reaction as she carefully reached up and touched the necklace with the pads of her fingers, allowing them to run over the bumpy pearls.

"Thank you Harry." She repeated in a deeper tone and Ellis watched her a moment before daringly leaning down to kiss the sensitive flesh exposed behind her ear, the prickle of his beard scratching the shell of her ear.

Despite the charm of the first gift, she didn't take quite as well to the second and quickly jerked away from him.

"That wasn't code for…!"

"Sorry, sorry, that was wrong of me." Ellis backed up with his hands by his head, "I just thought, you know… after the first time we…"

"Yeah well." The woman quickly removed the pearls and put them back in the black box. "We all make mistakes."

"Yeah…" Ellis shoved his hands in his pockets and eyed the floor. "Well, I'll leave you be then, Merry Christmas Gerry."

"Merry Christmas Ellis." She returned to her chair and took up the whiskey again as he left reluctantly and she looked out the window.

Geralyn Weiss heaved a deep breath and reached for the cigarette case, clicking it open and pulling one of the long Virginia Slims out of the mix and striking a wooden match quickly.

"Hey." a hesitant voice came from the still open doorway and Geralyn eyed the figure casual. "Can I come in?"

The blonde nodded and took a drag from the smoke as her coworker, Holly Genaro, entered slowly, closing the door behind her.

"You're missing one hell of a party out there." The curly haired business woman told her and Geralyn shrugged.

"Not my scene."

"Well uh, I wanted to come up and thank you." Holly said sheepishly and Geralyn hummed.

"Whatever for?"

"Well, you've been here longer than I have. You trained me and taught me everything I know." Holly grinned a little. "I wouldn't have lasted a month if you hadn't helped me out."

Geralyn smiled a little and sat on her desk, the fabric of her black slacks bunching up slightly as she did.

"It's a depressingly masculine world out there my dear girl…" she informed Holly with a cigarette hanging from her lips, struggling to shrug off her fitted suit coat off of her red silk clad shoulders. "And we ladies have got to stick together if we're going to survive."

"You can say that again." Holly agreed with slight discomfort. "My husband should be dropping by soon." She muttered a reminder and the blonde woman raised a sculpted brow.

"The one who told you that this job was a waste of time?"

"Yep."

"Hm" Geralyn sniffed and took another drag off her cigarette. "Well, I'm sure this is to be a very merry Christmas then. Peace on earth? Good will toward men, and all that?"

Holly smirked bitterly and nodded. "We'll see."

The younger woman declined a cigarette the other offered and looked around, "I would have thought you'd be going back to Germany for the holidays. Don't you have any family to visit?"

"No." the answer was short and almost bitter. But for some reason it didn't ring true.

"Why don't you come down and join the party? I wouldn't feel right having fun with you up here all alone."

Geralyn smirk and picked up her whiskey glass, "you go. I'll catch up."

Holly sighed and nodded before leaving her alone once more, letting her finish off the liquor and slip back on her black suit coat.

She might as well try to have a good time tonight, she figured as she snuffed out the cigarette butt in the cut glass ashtray and made her way down the stairs to the main floor of the party.

The click of her red high heels must have alerted Ellis because he was on her in a second.

"Look Gerry, about what happened upstairs. I know you're still sore over… you know what…but I mean."

"Ellis, it's fine." She cut him off, "go have a drink, mingle…" she slipped away from him as soon as he began to sulk and found her boss, Joseph Takagi by the bar chatting with some employees.

As soon as she was within sight the male associates other than Takagi stopped talking immediately, they eyed the woman with a small amount of hidden distaste and politely bowed out to get away from the notorious "boss lady" of the office.

Oh yes, Geralyn had a bit of a reputation around the building for her infamously high standards and her unwavering ability to make an underling crumble under a withering, patronizing leer and a low voice like liquid velvet.

She ran her department like a totalitarian dictator, with an iron fist and a lipstick smile.

"Ah, Ms. Weiss. How nice of you to join us." The man said cheerfully. "I was wondering if you'd show up at all, you'll work yourself to death at this rate."

"And what better way to go." She replied with a large, fake smile. The boss eyed her and looked around before placing a hand on her lower back and leading her away from the crowd.

"I know it's not my place." He began as they reached the edge of the crowd, "but I'm sorry to hear about your divorce. I understand that it must be very hard for you."

Geralyn felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach as she thinned her lips into a thin red gash across her face.

"Thank you…Mr. Takagi." She said lowly. "But don't worry about me, after all…no _good_ marriage ever ended in divorce."

"Still." The man sighed, "You have plenty of vacation time saved up…should you ever…"

Geralyn whipped around with a large, toothy smile across her face, the kind she used during deals. "It's fine, honestly." She stared into his unconvinced face and let her broad smile fall into an understanding smirk.

"We'd been estranged for over a year, and besides _I_ filed for the divorce. I'm just waiting for him to sign the papers." She took a deep breath and nodded. "Don't you worry, I'm not going to let that bastard ruin my merry Christmas."

Takagi smiled, "I'm sure you won't, why don't you mingle a while?"

She nodded and made directly for the bar, sitting at one of the stools as she called the attention of the bartender. "One Bloody Mary please." She ordered and reached into her pocket as the bartender began to prepare the drink.

She pulled out a simple band of gold from her suit jacket pocket. What to do with this little symbol, she wondered curiously.

Perhaps the son of a bitch would want it back.

She pictured him standing in front of her so she would throw it at his feet. But then frowned as she was faced with the truth of her mind.

She still loved him, in the deepest part of her soul she loved him at least a little bit. Enough to feel the pain as she signed her name across the bottom of the legal documents in the office of some high class Hollywood divorce lawyer.

She could only thank God that there weren't any children to get involved.

"Your Bloody Mary, ma'am."

She took the drink and nodded, stuffing the ring back into her suit jacket pocket.

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

The party didn't brighten her spirits any, nor did the booze, but Geralyn couldn't bear the idea of going home alone to that empty, silent flat.

"Hey Hol." Geralyn caught the woman's attention and placed a slender, pale hand on her shoulder

"I think I'm just going to head back to my office. Get some work done you know…" The blonde sighed and eyed the merry party. "I guess I'm just not as up for a party as I thought."

Holly frown but placed her own hand over Geralyn's and rubbed in gently. "Alright. But don't over work yourself huh? Remember, it's Christmas."

Geralyn forced herself to smile a bit and nodded.

The party dragged on, but Geralyn stopped drinking halfway through her bloody mary, deciding she was mean enough sober.

Holly's husband, John, came into the mix soon after Geralyn abandoned the crowd and retreated the sanctum of her office, locking the door this time.

"So who's next door?" John asked, standing between the en suite bathroom of the office and his wife.

"Oh that's Geralyn Weiss." Holly looked at the wall between the offices.

"Working on Christmas?"

"She's pretty into her work" Holly laughed.

"Hunh, seems pretty intense. You're not going to turn into that are you?" John half joked and Holly cast him a scalding look.

"She's going through a bit of a rough patch right now, but she'll get through it. Geralyn's one of the toughest people here." Holly praised the woman who trained her in the art of the deal six months ago.

She and Geralyn had become extremely close over the past few months, she had at first worried that the older woman would see her as a threat but instead of alienating her the German immigrant welcomed her with open arms and a helping hand.

Holly actually felt a little sorry for Geralyn, who had apparently been separated from her husband in Berlin for nearly three years. She lived in a modest but comfortable apartment alone, without even a pet to keep her company, and had a reputation in the office and in her field of being a stone cold bitch who lowered her standards for no one.

After getting settled in, Holly set to defrosting the frigid ice queen. She invited her over for dinners at the house or out for drinks on a Friday night, but it took a few weeks before Geralyn finally accepted an offer.

Geralyn had met the kids and the house keeper, and heard all about her husband John, and somehow Holly weaseled out Geralyn's story of woe involving her elusive husband, whom she called Henry.

"I was young and stupid" she dismissed with a wave of her hand one day, "he was handsome. Charming. He asked and I said yes." She smirked a little and looked at Holly. "But that's pre-history, lamb. There are no written records or survivors."

Lighting another cigarette, Geralyn sat in her chair and as soon as she did there was another knock at the door.

"Christ." She hissed and stood up, making for the door and opening it quickly. "Yes?"

Ellis jumped back a little at the harshness of her tone but regained his sense of self. "Hey, uh. You seemed pretty shook up when you left the party…"

"I'm fine Ellis, thank you." She began to close the door again but he began to sputter.

"A-are you sure? I-I mean I could…"

Geralyn paused and thought a moment before letting her shoulders sag slightly and taking a deep breath.

"You know what? What the hell? Come on in Ellis." She let him in with every intention of pursuing a momentary affair that would end with her feeling momentarily satisfied if not all together better about her situation.

Ellis grinned and clapped his hands before flinching at the loud sound and looking around to see if anyone notice.

Locking the door, Geralyn made quick work of her jacket and small, ruby blouse buttons and permitted Ellis to entertain himself with the tops of her breasts and collarbones while she closed her eyes and tried to pretend that it was someone else's bearded face buried into her flesh.

It wasn't long before Ellis was fumbling with her bra clasp and she rolled her green eyes in frustration. "Ellis?"

"uh huh?"

"I'm having a _really_ rough night, so if you could just…"

"Workin' on it babe."

"Well work faster."

"Hm." Ellis grunted, finally managing to unclip her brassiere, "I love it when you get bossy."

However before they could get too far into their tawdry escapade, a commotion outside the office called Geralyn's attention.

"Ellis…." She tapped his head, "Ellis…!" She had to push him off of her and fumbled to pull on her red blouse and button it up quickly.

"Wha…?" Ellis began to protest until there was a furious banging on the office door. The familiar rattle of rapid gun fire could be heard and the distressed screams of the patrons told them that whoever was on the other side of the door was no friend to them.

"Get down." She whispered at the door was nearly knocked off its hinges and Geralyn dove for her purse under the desk, fumbling to pull out a tiny revolver out of her purse and loaded it with six rounds she stowed with it for emergencies.

However it proved to be of very little use to her as she heard the door being broken down and Ellis wailing in terror as a pair of hands yanked her out from under the desk.

Thrashing and growling like a wild animal, Geralyn managed to flip on her back and make use of her claw-like nails to rip and scratch her assailant's hands and face as she kicked her long legs violently.

Soon enough though, the attacker had her flung over his shoulder with an arm firmly gripping her thighs while he escorted Ellis out at gun point.

As they left the office, the main lobby was in chaos, with men all armed with automatic rifles corralling partygoers as if they were sheep into the middle of the room.

Geralyn was dropped off with Ellis, who was panicking at this point, by Holly and Mr. Takagi next to a stone uplift in the middle of the gathered crowd.

"Geralyn!" Holly rushed for her and embraced the pale woman firmly until Geralyn pulled away.

"What's happening?" she asked in a tense whispered and Holly shrugged and led her over to the stone steps to sit.

Soon the panic began to die down as a voice called over the crowd and the armed men began to spread around them like a circle of guards.

But it wasn't the words that made Geralyn tense up so much that Holly looked at her with genuine concern, it was the voice.

That smooth voice, dark like tinted glass and deep like a rumble of thunder from a far off storm.

It commanded respect and usually got it from anyone.

Geralyn couldn't make herself look up, she could not cast her gaze to the front of the room for fear of seeing what she _knew_ would be there.

"Geralyn?" Holly whispered as the normally stoic, icy woman began to tremble by her side. Holly wrapped an arm around her waist and Geralyn looked at her, shocking the younger woman with a gleam of genuine distress in her eyes.

"It's okay, we're going to get through this." Holly muttered encouragingly but Geralyn looked at her and swallowed.

"That's not what I'm afraid of."

Before she could say more the figure at the head of the room began to speak once more, causing Geralyn to try and shield her face.

"Now…due to the Nakatomi Corporation's legacy of _greed_ around the globe, they are about to be taught a lesson in the _real_ use of power… You will be witnesses." He looked around the crowd and closed his book calmly. "Now, I am looking for two particular people. And hopefully they will be brave enough to step forward on their own."

He began to walk through the crowd, which parted for him like the Red Sea as he inspected every face he passed.

"Geralyn Ann Weiss…and Joseph Yashinobo Takagi."

As soon as the names were said both parties felt a sinister chill run down the length of their spines as Geralyn felt Holly's grip around her waist tighten and she reached forward and took Takagi's arm.

"Takagi born…1937. Family immigrated to San Pedro, California 1939." He eyed every Asian man in the room then spied the face of every blonde female as he continued. "Geralyn Weiss born 1948, Munich, to Johanna and Fritz Weiss…A schoolteacher and factory worker….5 feet and 5 inches tall"

Geralyn swallowed and began to shift a little, causing Holly to look at her in alarm.

"And Married 19…

"Stop it." The blonde stood up suddenly and glared daggers into the man.

"68." The handsome man stared back at her, amused by her fury. "Hello Sweetheart. Miss me?"

"Cut. The. Shit. Hans" She hissed through her teeth as he looked past her slightly before brushing by her.

"That would make you…Mr. Takagi." He offered his hand to the furious Japanese man who stood up to face the intruder. "How very nice to meet you."

Hans motioned for the man who followed him, a beefy looking blond in all black, to take Takagi to the elevator while Geralyn began to slip away from Hans only to feel his large hand snap forward and grip her forearm tightly, pulling her back to him.

"Now that was rude, Dearest." He scolded her gently with an intolerably smug smirk, "After I came all this way just to visit?"

Geralyn scoffed and began to jerk away again, frustrating Hans this time instead of amusing him and he pulled her back rougher this time before clamping his arm tightly around her waist.

"Now that's enough of that." He hissed lowly, "You're going to behave yourself and come with me calmly, or I will carry you myself…your choice."

Geralyn looked at him and made no attempt to cover the hate in her eyes as she stopped struggling and swallowed hard.

"Fine" she muttered and Hans nodded with satisfaction, loosening his grip on her slightly as he led her to the elevator where the armed man and Takagi waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Geralyn was so angry she could spit.

Standing next to her husband in a crowded elevator, surrounded by armed strangers and her boss was not the way she pictured spending her Christmas Eve.

"You know darling, these three years have done nothing to age you. I must say I'm impressed." Hans attempted to woo his lover to break the silence only to be met with a hardhearted, stony glare that could have burnt paper.

"The silent treatment then? Very well, luckily I can say I've missed your little tantrums." His arm remained firmly around her waist but his hand rubbed her hip fondly as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open with a hollow ding.

The floor they entered was the last one not under construction, and contained the models of Nakatomi construction projects around the world, which Hans took his time admiring with a sort of reverence.

Geralyn was one of the people in charge of keeping in contact with the ambassadors of each location and ensured the workers and company kept in the good graces of the native landowners.

"And when Alexander saw the breadth of his domain he wept…" Hans recited formally, standing before a model of the Nakatomi Building itself. "For there were no more worlds to conquer." He paused to absorb the quote before chuckling lightly. "The benefits of a classical education."

He allowed his arm to release Geralyn calmly, sure that she wouldn't be able to get away, and approached a prototype of a large bridge built the modern style currently in the works in Indonesia. That was Geralyn's brainchild.

"That is…beautiful" Hans marveled. "I always enjoyed to make models when I was a boy. The exactness, the attention to every conceivable detail. It's beautiful." He eyed his wife with an almost mocking beam of pride. "Leave it to _my_ Girl, to mastermind something like this."

"Save it Hans." Geralyn hissed from the other side of the table, determined not to let her husband have total control of the situation. "We both know this isn't a social call, so why don't you just come out with it?"

Hans eyed her across the table, scanning her with both hands flat on the counter top a moment without so much as blinking before cracking half a smile. "Very well… Mr. Takagi." He motioned to the man.

"I could talk about industrialization and the pride I have in my wife all day, _but_ I'm afraid work must intrude." They were led to a set off conference hall to which Hans held open the door. "And my Associate, Theo, has some questions for you…sort of fill in the blanks questions actually."

Inside sat a black man stationed at a small computer who glance up as they entered.

"Theo, I would like you to meet Mr. Takagi, our most honored guest." Hans motioned and Theo nodded with a friendly smile.

"How do you do."

"And also, you haven't gotten to meet my Wife. Geralyn, Darling this is a good friend of mine, Theo."

"Hello." Theo nodded and Geralyn bit back a grimace and nodded back politely. "Hello" she muttered softly and Hans smirked a little, a hand on her lower back.

"Make yourself comfortable dear, I think you'll find this very interesting."

Geralyn sat in one of the chairs and watched as Theo presented Takagi with a code screen used to access the private files of Nakatomi.

"I don't have that code." Takagi said insistently, "you came here to access our computer?" He shook his head with a bemused laughed. "Any information you get, when they wake up in Tokyo they'll change it. You won't be about to threaten our profits, blackmail our executives…."

" _Sit Down."_

Hans barked it so abruptly that Geralyn glanced at him in concern as Takagi obeyed.

"Mr. Takagi, I'm really not interested in your computer." Hans regained his normal, calm tone. "But I need the code key, because I _am_ interested in the 600 million dollars in negotiable bearer bonds you have locked in your vault…and the computer controls the vault."

Geralyn couldn't help it, a short laugh escaped her lips before she could stop it and Han's head whipped toward her as her hand covered her lips.

"Something charming, darling?" He asked testily and she regained her formal demeanor.

"You haven't changed at all have you?" she asked and Hans smiled a little.

"Not at all."

"You want _money?_ " Takagi asked incredulously. "What sort of terrorists are you?"

Hans laughed jovially, a sound that in another time Geralyn would have enjoyed above all things, but now only brought contempt.

"Who said we were terrorists?" Hans asked before becoming much more severe.

Slowly he reached into his suit and pulled out a handgun, and calmly removed the silencer from the mussel. "The code, please."

At the sight of the firearm Geralyn looked away, half panicked. "Hans, for Christ's sake."

"It's useless to you." Takagi shook his head "There are seven safeguards on our vault and the code key's only one of them. You'll never get it open."

"Then there's no reason not to tell it to us."

"I told you" Theo simpered and the large blonde man growled. "It's not over yet."

Hans didn't deviate his attentions, "that is a very nice suit, Mr. Takagi. It would be a shame to ruin it."

"He's bluffing."

Geralyn cut in suddenly, beyond furious at this point and making everyone in the room stare at her in either disbelief or horror.

But she continued to sit in the chair sideways, one arm resting on back of it and her forehead resting in her palm, not bothering to look around her until she opened her eyes and looked at Hans dead in the face challengingly.

"He's handsome and he's charming…and he's bluffing." She repeated the taboo objection once more and Hans smirked knowingly.

"Am I darling?"

"Yes…" Geralyn rested her temple in her hand instead of her forehead now, "you are."

"We'll see." Hans picked up the gun from the table, turning to the business man.

"I am going to count to three. There will not be a four…give me the code. One."

There was a moment of silence.

"Two…"

"Hans this is ridiculous." Geralyn sighed and closed her eyes once more.

"Why do you care sweetheart, I'm only bluffing remember?" Hans shot back and began to raise the gun.

"Three."

Takagi finally spoke up once more, "I don't know it. Get on a jet to Tokyo and ask the chairman. You're just gonna have to kill me."

Hans paused then shrugged. "Okay."

Geralyn felt her heart stop beating for a full three seconds when the shot rang out and Takagi fell dead to the floor.

"We'll do it the hard way." Hans stood up and began to give commands as Geralyn, in a state of shock, covered her mouth and stared at the corpse on the floor.

Everything moved in slow motion and sounds became louder, muffled, and incomprehensible.

She didn't know how long she sat in that state of fearful astonishment, but she jumped like a timid mouse when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Come now Darling, we must stay alert." Hans shook her out of her revelry and kneel down to look her in the face. "We still have business to discuss."

Hearing, but not understanding, Geralyn gaped at him silently before blinking a few times and forcing her brain back into reality. "What?" she whispered, as if she had not heard him, and Hans smirked, taking her arms and pulling her up slowly.

She allowed herself to be towed along silently, not even struggling at this point.

She had never seen a person die before. But now the imagine was fully engraved in her brain, the gory splatter on the glass pain, the pool of blood being soaked up by the carpeting, the way the body fell limply to the ground in a crumpled pile.

Before she realized it she began to cry softly, scared out of her mind as Hans gripped her arm firmly and prompted her to follow him and Theo to the vault.

She didn't listen to Theo drone on about the lock, instead she tried to think of a way to flee this situation. Hans had most likely cut the phone lines, or else the police would already be here, and there were armed guards everywhere.

They were all trapped, like birds in a menagerie cage.

Before she knew it she and Hans were arm in arm walking away from the vault and down the stairs, back to where the hostages were being held.

As they walked back the group, Geralyn could feel a hundred eyes on her and she was tempted to look out at them. To see if someone, anyone, could help her.

But before anyone could bravely step forward to her aid she was pushed into Holly's office and Hans followed, locking the door behind them.

"I trust you know why I'm here." Hans began and sat at the desk coolly.

Geralyn blinked and shook her head. "After what just happened, I'm not sure if I know anything anymore." She muttered and Hans growled a little.

"Then allow me to refresh your memory Darling." He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a folded up set of papers stapled together. Across the top they read PETITION FOR DIVORCE. 

"Divorce papers? Really?" Hans almost laughed but it was bitter. "What did I do to deserve such an honor?"

"It's all there in the papers."

"Oh yes…" Hans filled one of the pages. "I've read the papers, believe you me, let me see here. It would seem you had no cited reason." He dropped the papers and folded his hands expectantly.

"Well?" Geralyn sat down, "Have you signed them?"

"No." Hans replied coldly, "and I have no intention of doing so."

"Why not?"

"Why not?" Han eyed her and for a moment she could swear she saw a flash of hurt in his dark eyes. "Because I love you Geralyn. We've been married for twenty years."

"We've been separated for three."

" _You_ wanted that." Hans snapped, "You wanted to take the job and I agreed, you said you wanted to take a break and I agreed to that, but hear me loud and clear when I say I _will not_ allow this."

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, if you love something, let it go?" Geralyn sighed and Han's face twisted into a hot rage.

"I did let you go, Berlin, London, Cuba, Bloody California, I've let you come and go as you please for the past five years but you're not running away this time. This time we are going to sit down right here, in this very office. And we are going to talk this out like adults."

Geralyn flinched at his hot tone but didn't look at him until he stood with an angry sigh. "I have somethings to take care of. I'll leave you in here to think things over, but there will be an armed guard just outside the door so don't get any ideas."

He made for the door but stopped at her chair, placing his hand on the back of it. "I will not lose you Geralyn. Not without a fight."

She looked at him from the side of her eye but looked away quickly, shifting her body away from him until he swallowed a sigh and left in silent disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Big thanks to my first follower! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story!**_

Hans had done a lot of reprehensible shit over the course of their twenty year marriage.

But Geralyn had to admit, this took the cake.

Sure there was another reason for the hostile takeover, but even by the standards the woman had set up for Hans this was an overreaction.

Sitting alone in the office, Geralyn was forced to consider her past with the handsome, but obviously amoral, man.

They had met when she was nineteen and eloped the next year just shy of her twentieth birthday, madly in love.

How different the world had been back then. They met through a mutual friend in Munich and for the young, green eyed girl it had been love at first sight; if one believed in such a thing, and at this point in her life, she did not.

And how handsome he was, with dark eyes and a carefully groomed appearance at all times. Only a month older than she, he swept her up with his charm and only a year later they married.

There had been no formal ceremony but she wore a modest white dress to the courthouse and had her cousin act as both the witness and the bridesmaid while Hans's brother, Simon, was the best man.

Geralyn's parents found out from a postcard from Berlin; despite their only daughter being of legal age, they still weren't happy.

The first few years were Heaven, but five years in Geralyn noticed a strange side of Hans began to rear its ugly head.

He became jealous and possessive, not to mention a complete control freak. It was then she realized the Hans always looked well-tended and groomed not because he enjoyed looking nice, but because he was an utter perfectionist.

He also began to run with a bad crowd, the West German Volksfrei Movement, a terrorist group that protested, via radical and often violent means, the vices of greed and corruption that plagued international corporations.

How many times, she wondered, had she gotten a phone call in the middle of the night from a police station in the middle of nowhere or in a major city saying her husband had been "involved" in a disturbance?

Still, even with his neurotic possessiveness and less then savory affiliations, Geralyn loved him and he her.

It was only later in life, when the woman realized that she wanted to do more than sit around with a degree she might never use, that a rift began to form.

It started just after she got a job with a German bank, and she was to be sent on a business trip to Paris with the regional manager.

Hans was furious and at first forbade her to go, convinced that it would end with Geralyn in the embrace of another man. Namely the Regional Manager.

She went anyway.

In Hans's view, every set of eyes belonging to a man were immediately trained on his pretty wife. And this made him both very proud, and insanely jealous, even to the point of going off on his own brother for making a passing comment about Geralyn right before their elopement.

But not all the problems in the marriage were Hans's fault, Geralyn had to admit that quite a few issues came from her end as well.

She was a naturally restless person, constantly on the move and doing something. If given the means and the time, she would find herself jet setting all over the world.

And she also could be very cold and excessively frigid if the mood struck her, a trait Hans discovered in the beginning and didn't mind so much until he joined the Volksfrei movement and found her…less than sympathetic to their goals.

Even going so far as to allow him to rot in a jail cell over night after some particular nastiness and refuse to pick him up from the court house after being released.

When he arrived home tired, sore, and pissed off the next afternoon, he found her sitting in the living room drinking a cup of tea and reading a book in her nightgown, curled up on the couch.

"Hello Darling." She said slyly, glancing up only slightly when he slammed the door loudly and trudged in wearing a rumpled suit and purple bags under his eyes. "Where were _you_ all night?"

That little comment set off the argument of the century, if they had neighbors then surely the police would have been called.

But thankfully, despite all the problems the two had, violence had never been one of them.

Twenty years of marriage and not a single hand had ever been raised against the other.

Cabinet doors, bedroom walls, and glass mirrors maybe.

But never each other.

Reaching forward slightly, Geralyn picked up the copy of the divorce papers once more and scanned them just as she had in the Lawyer's office.

She had acquired enough money in the past years to live on her own without any need for alimony, no children meant no child support or custody battle. And everything not in her apartment outside of a few personal items she would willingly let him have.

She was asking nothing of him, save a signature.

Well, that and the discontinuation of what had started out as seemingly the perfect romance.

It was only when she got away from Hans that she realized what he was, when they were together she wore rose tinted glasses.

He could be sweet, loving, and even kind. He had always made sure that she was happy.

But when she took a step back she understood just how hypocritical he had become, and winced at how he reveled in needless mayhem and violence.

And perhaps if Hans cared to take a few steps back himself he would see a different picture as well.

Before she could think anymore the door to the office opened and closed once more and Geralyn looked up to see Hans enter, looking more than a little miffed.

"Problem?"

He eyed her and frowned at her half mocking tone but refused to let her burrow under his skin. "All under control, Pet." He assured her with a gleam.

"Hans? May I ask you something?" She crossed one leg over the other and spoke in a business like tone, as if conducting a deal.

"Of course."

"How do I seem to you?"

Hans blink and shrugged. "Meaning?"

"Have I changed since we last saw each other? Do I seem different to you?"

Hans leaned back and looked her up and down, critiquing every inch of her before glancing to her eyes again. "Yes, you have changed." He stated blandly.

"How?"

Hans thought on the question and set the radio of the counter, "You're much harsher than I recall for one, however you're almost much bolder as well."

A two faced compliment, how well she knew them.

"And yet you love me still?"

Hans glanced at the radio, fiddling with it absentmindedly before smiling a little sheepishly. "Absolutely, I do. As much as you might hate it."

For a moment she almost believed him and folded up the paperwork, setting it on the desk.

"And what about me?" Hans prompted her, "Has your darling husband changed so much that it warrants annulment?"

Geralyn looked away from him, staring slightly behind him and to the side. She didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't lie either.

"It's not the changes I object to." She murmured, "It's what I see know that I didn't see before."

"And what do you see?"

She regarded back to him, green eyes now hard as the jade they resembled, "Twenty years ago, if I were to make a list of a million impossible things that could never in a billion years happen…You being ejected from a terrorist organization then preforming a violent hostile takeover at my work on Christmas Eve, murdering my boss, and holding half my employees hostage for 640 million dollars…would have been right at the very top."

She quirked her lips into a small, acrimonious smile. "I would have been wrong, wouldn't I?"

Hans listened her with a blank, unreadable expression until she finished. Thinning his lips into a line he swallowed every mean spirited thing he wanted to say and sat up straight.

"I'm sorry, was that a question?" He inquired, "If you would have made a list of a million impossible things, then yes…in this case you would have been wrong."

"Well?"

Hans sighed and looked around. "I guess I just don't know when to quit, do I?"

Suddenly frustrated by this bantering Geralyn snarled a little and scowled at him. "Why are you here, Hans?"

Once again entertained by her agitation Hans smirked, taking in her taunt face and flashing, narrow eyes "Must you look so cross?" he teased. "I've come to say I want your love again, but I can't say it to a face like that."

"Don't say it at all, and just sign the damn papers." She hissed and Hans grimaced once more, disenchanted at the lack of progress he was making.

"I told you I have no intention of signing them." He reminded her coldly.

"Then I'll go through with it without you."

"Can't" Hans simpered, "you need legal evidence I even got the papers in the first place. Until then the entire proceeding is at a standstill."

She gawked at him, a mixture of angry, disappointment, and scorching hatred whirling in her eyes like deadly whirlpool.

He was absolutely correct, she hadn't used an official service to serve him the papers, so there was no documentation that he ever got them.

And the proceedings couldn't go on until she had evidence he viewed the papers, or his signature.

God Fucking Dammit.

Overwrought with vehemence she shot to her feet and dug in her pocket furiously. "Here!"

"What are you doing?" Hans queried, watching her curiously and flinching slightly in surprise as she flung something at him and heard it bounce off the desk with a metallic _ping._

"You're so eager to get those millions, consider this a down payment!" She barked at him and made for the door, making him spring to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"To my office and away from _you!_ " She shouted, not truly caring who heard her and calling the attention of the armed guard who jumped a little when she yanked open the door and the hostages who took a sudden interest in the commotion.

Hans darted after her as she stalked halfway down the hall but froze when she heard the machine gun being cocked and sighed before spinning around to find the guard aiming the rifle directly at her torso.

With irritated poise she opened her arms expectantly. "Go ahead, shoot, save me the trouble of the divorce proceedings."

The guard was taken aback by her seemingly fearless confidence and looked at Hans for authorization to take the shot. But instead the leader of the group stared at the platinum haired woman with a mix of emotions before shaking his head silently.

Turning once more, Geralyn blew down the hall and entered her office quickly; slamming the door spitefully as she did so.

Hans reentered the office and sat at the desk with his head in his hands.

He didn't know who was more vexing, this unknowing party crasher or his darling wife.

Heaving a deep breath he frowned as a metallic glint caught his eye from the ground and he bent down to pick up a small ring of gold which had landed slightly under the desk.

Turning the symbol over in his fingers he growled and slammed his fist down on the table

 _Fuck._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read the story, I hope you're liking it so far! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Geralyn went through three pen nubs before she was calm enough to write without destroying the metal tips with the pressure she put on them.

With nothing else to do after determining that one of the men must have taken her gun from her purse, the woman threw herself into her work.

Pulling up her long, silvery hair with a plastic clam clip, she treated herself to a long, thin cigarette and savored the nicotine buzz for a moment, blocking out everything else.

She knew that studies showed that the luxury smokes were going to kill her someday, science not publicly known when she first started her practice now told her that it would turn her lungs black and age her prematurely.

But if there was ever a time to consider breaking the habit, now was not it.

She set to work thinning out the large stack of paperwork on her desk and soon, thanks to her laser focus and anger driven determination, one pile grew larger than the other and within the next hour she ran out of work to keep her busy.

Next she neurotically organized and re organized her desk. Pausing only when she discovered a long, thin, silver letter opener in her drawer.

Pointed and shaped like a dagger.

She slipped the letter opener in her pocket, just in case.

She began pacing the office back and forth, kicking off her red stiletto heels and instantly losing about five inches.

There had to be a way to call for help.

Maybe if she could get on of the radios the men had, but she had no clue how to work one.

She suddenly found herself thinking about Holly, who most likely had taken over as unofficial leader of the hostages with Takagi now dead and Geralyn herself in no position to lead.

Holly, the natural leader, she would go far one day if they made it through this night. Geralyn had complete faith in her to keep everyone calm and steady until they were rescued.

If they were rescued.

Putting out her third cigarette, Geralyn's head snapped up when she heard a furious bellow down the hall and the crash of something heavy being knocked over.

Shooting for the door in her stockinged feet at the sound of a second crash she bolted out the exit, ignoring the protests of the guard stationed at her office door, and instantly entered Holly's office to find Hans had incapacitated the large, beefy, blonde man against the wall.

"Let Heinrich plant the detonators and Theo prepare the vault!" Hans barked "After we call the police, you can tear the building apart looking for this man but until then, do not alter the plan!"

"And if _he_ alters it?" Karl hissed and Hans released him silently, turning to find Geralyn in the door way with an unconscious mask of concern on her face.

"Done sulking, are we?" Hans inquired and Geralyn, now sure that he was in no danger switched from a concerned frown to a disinterested smirk.

"I heard shouting, and I figured if someone was about to bash your head in I would want ring side seats." She said coolly and Hans rolled his eyes.

"Tell me Geralyn, is it _rich_ despising me? Do you find it _rewarding_?"

"No" She growled with a dead, icy tone and Hans slammed his hand on the desk top. "Then _Stop It!"_

" _Why?_ " the woman asked, storming up to him but failing to seem threatening as her former height had shrunk significantly. "It's what I _live for_!"

"My Lord…" Hans shook his head, looking down on her green eyes which seemed like those of a doll, beautiful, shining, and cold. "You are a _hateful_ woman!"

He sneered at her, "Cold as ice, hard as stone, and as dull as plain song; forever on the same note, la la la. I've given many things up out of boredom my dear, and I can do the same with you."

"Then be rid of me!" She barked and pointed at the papers. "Sign and find someone less detestable than I!"

"No."

Trembling with fury Geralyn clenched her fists and Hans took a step back to eye her, smirking when he spotted the long, potentially dangerous letter opener clasped in her hand like knife.

"Go ahead." He hissed in a way that it was almost a whisper. "Stab me." He waited for her to catch on as she looked down in surprise and realized she was still wielding the tool.

"Do it." He took a step forward and even pushed back his suit coat a little bit to expose his chest, covered only by a white shirt and under shirt which could easily be torn through with the tip of the blade.

"Why settle for being a divorcee, when you could be a widow instead?"

Karl watched the quarreling couple anxiously as the woman paused a moment before raising the letter opened level to his chest, not taking her eyes off of his as she lined up the blade and held it there.

She wanted him to look at least a little scared that she might actually do it, that in a sudden fit of rage she might just decide to drive the blade of the metal strip into his heart and feel bad about it later, or maybe not feel bad at all.

But instead his eyes practically goaded her, daring her to do it.

After a full minute of holding the shiv at the ready she growled and drove it down, not into his chest, but into the wood the desk, letting it stand there freely embedded in the polished surface until it fell on its side and then on the floor with a metallic clatter.

At the last minute Hans flinched just a little bit, and it gave her a sort of sick satisfaction.

Yes, if only for a millisecond, he had been afraid.

They stood there in silence, staring at each other and ignoring the flimsy, wobbling blade that impaled the desk until Geralyn sighed and looked away slightly.

"It is a very nice suit." She muttered a feeble excuse, "I would hate to be the one to ruin it"

Hans stared down at her and couldn't help but smile a little fondly before reaching forward to cup her cheek with his large hand, which she allowed him to do, and stoked her pale cheek with his thumb slowly.

"Karl." He said finally, "Please, escort my wife back to her office, then come back here and we'll continue our talk."

Karl obeyed and took Geralyn by her arm and half dragged her to the office and left her there with the armed guard.

Geralyn stood in the middle of the room and was suddenly filled with regret.

She should have stabbed him.

Meanwhile Holly had watched the scene in the hallway with her heart in her throat.

Wringing her hands she watched her coworker and friend face down the gun toting stranger with open arms and what could either be described as mind boggling confidence or a death wish.

"Christ, she's going to get herself killed!" Ellis fretted and bit his nails to the nub, and for once Holly was in total agreement.

"You have to admit though, when she gets angry like that…" Ellis smirked despite their current situation. "It's kinda hot."

" _Ellis!_

"What?

Holly sighed and swallowed hard, wishing Geralyn was out here with them to help her keep control of the crowd, who was terrified.

Geralyn was always the one with the cool head, the type of person who could face down an angry gorilla without batting an eye.

But this was the first time she had ever seen the woman with the silvery blonde hair truly furious, so angry that it seemed to radiate off of her like heat waves.

Even from the distance she was at she could her green eyes flashing and the tense, drawn lines etched across her face.

Holly could only pray to God she didn't start smarting off, or else she could land them all in trouble.

"She'll be okay." Holly whispered, mostly to herself. "She's tough, she's the toughest person here."

"Yeah, Tough." Ellis agreed but winced. "But not bullet proof."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! So I hope you're enjoying the story, maybe drop a review or a comment in the little box if you are, please? Enjoy!**

Apparently Hans decided that his wife couldn't be trusted alone, so instead of the armed guard waiting outside the office, he planted himself just inside the door leaning on the wall.

He also had in his possession both Geralyn's handgun and purse which the blonde eyed with a sigh.

"I imagine Hans has told you not to trust me?" she inquired and the man shuffled but remained silent.

"Speak English?" She asked but once again got no reply. Setting her pen down calmly Geralyn folded her hands and looked up at her through her lashes. "German?"

Still no response and now she was getting frustrated. "Look, I am have a _really_ rough night. And there's a flask in that bag with my name written all over it. And if you'll humor me, I might be up to sharing"

The man, distrustful of the strange woman, kept his hand on his gun but riffled through the purse and pulled out a steel flash that sounded of booze sloshing about inside.

"Much Obliged." She approached him and reached out her hand but he held it from her reach a moment, unscrewing the cap and sniffing it and making Geralyn roll her eyes.

"Come on what am I going to keep in there, battery acid? It's just Jack Daniels." The man frowned but passed the flask off to Geralyn who took a small sip of the strong liquor and shuttered a little.

"Thanks." She nodded and sauntered back over to her desk, sitting on the edge with a bitter expression.

"So, what's the plan should I try to escape?" she inquired casually, "Am I to assume the old man has ordered me to be shot?"

"No harm is to come to you, and you're to remain either with him or in here." The man finally found his voice and Geralyn scoffed with a jaded smirk.

"Really?" she shook her head and turned the metal flask over in her palm. "How _sentimental_ of him."

"You know…" the man took the flask offered to him, "You really shouldn't talk about your husband that way. Even if you do hate him."

"Hmm" Geralyn smiled a little with a gentle chuckle, "my apologies, I get bitchy when I'm being held hostage. A personal flaw I'm working on." She rested her head on her palm, and looked at him up and down.

He was a little younger than she, with long brown hair and a tan completion, wearing a blue turtle neck.

"What's your name?" She asked and he passed back the flask. She sat it on the table and made for another cigarette which the man was quick to offer a light for. "Thanks"

"Fritz." The man grumbled in response to her question and she nodded, taking a long drag from the cigarette thoughtfully.

"You smoke Fritz?" she cordially offered a cigarette from the silver case and the man pulled out a pack of his own.

"I've got it covered."

"Tell me Fritz, do you always spend your Christmas Eves committing felonies or is this just a special occasion." Fritz growled and Geralyn tittered at his angry response. "Oooh, not very friendly then. Very well."

She sat in her chair and leaned back with a tired simper, "I'm content to pass the evening in silence."

Fritz eyed her curiously as she propped her legs on the desk and crossed them casually, the smoking cig dangling between her fingers as she gazed longingly out the giant glass window and into the night.

She had a melancholy air about her, like a person strolling through a garden but all the flowers were dead.

Despite her hard, stony features, the vibe she gave off was not at all unwelcoming, or unkind.

In fact it seemed almost the exact opposite, as if she actually desperately wanted someone to show her even a little compassion but had gone so long without it that she was afraid to ask.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's _rude_ to stare?" her low voice cut through the silence as she cast her eyes to his still soundless reflection in the window pane with a small, knowing smirk spreading across her faded red lips.

"You're wondering something." She stated and took another sip from the flask, "you can go ahead and ask if you like. I'll try not to be offended."

Before he could summon the courage to ask the door burst open. "Fritz, come with me!" Karl bellowed and darted down the hall as the man hesitated a moment before following in silence leaving Geralyn on her own with the door open.

It took the woman a moment to notice this fact but when she did she saw her chance.

Slipping off the heels once again to limit the noise she made she peered out the door and into the hall, the hostages were all too scared to pay attention to her, and Hans was still in the office with the door shut.

She could easily make her way down the hall if she was careful.

She suddenly wished she had kept that letter opener but took a deep breath, summoned her courage, and slowly made her way out the door and down the hall to a metal door marked STAIRS.

Maybe if she could pull a fire alarm or something she could get some help, but she had to be careful that none of Han's goons spotted her either.

She slipped through the door and crept up the stairs delicately, wincing at every creak and moan the steel gave under her weight.

Soon she made it to the inner bowels of the building without issue and she listened closely for any sounds of movement.

The far off echoes of voices made the hairs on her body stand on end and in a desperate panic as the noise grew closer the woman scrambled through a doorway and found herself in the same model hall that Hans had kill Takagi in.

Geralyn made for the meeting room, gagging slightly as the sight of the still splatter blood and closing her eyes.

"Don't move"

Gearlyn froze instantly as a male voice came from behind her, American.

"Put your hands up."

Geralyn obeyed and began to tremble as the heard the click of the safety.

"Please don't kill me." She tried to keep the whimper out of her voice but the thought of death overcame her.

"Turn around, slow."

She did so and found a blood covered man pointed a large machine gun at her, but even so the sight brought her great joy. "Mr. McClane! You got away from the group!"

John's face twisted in confusion, her accent suggested she was German but her joy in seen in met she wasn't with the terrorists. "Who are you?"

"Geralyn Weiss, I work with your wife Holly." The blonde explained, putting her hands down as John lowered the gun.

"How'd you escape?" John asked, as he made for the window and looked out with a hint of desperation.

"I was kept apart from the other hostages, and the man guarding me left the door open so I snuck out." Geralyn explained and took in the sight of the blood on his skin and clothes. "You're hurt!"

John looked down and shrugged "don't worry, not all of it's mine." He looked around, "Look you've gotta get someplace safe…"

"Wait" Geralyn pushed past him and looked out the window, "there's a police car! Maybe we can get its attention!"

Indeed there was a patrol car circling the entry way and they watched it with bated breath.

"Who's driving this guy's car, Stevie Wonder?" John marveled as it took another lap before stopping. "Do these windows open?" he felt the border of the windows for any hinges or handles "maybe we can throw something out to get his attention."

"No, tinted and sealed" Geralyn shook her head and John nodded before taking a few steps back.

"Okay…okay." He looked around before grabbing a wooden chair. "Stand back." Geralyn did as ordered and stumbled back as with a mighty roar John attacked the pane with the chair, causing it to shatter in a web like pattern but not fully break.

"Shit" Geralyn curse and looked around as John continued to assault the glass. But it was working, or would have worked has they not been stopped by the sound of running toward the room.

John put down the chair and within seconds a Man with a gun entered and John turned on him.

In the midst of incomprehensible yelling Geralyn darted to the corner of the room as a second man entered and John shot him down instantly before scrambling under the table.

The remaining man jumped on the long, zigzagging counter, tracking John all the way down it while Geralyn, cast to the side and momentarily forgotten eyed the dead stranger and his still half loaded hand gun.

Without thinking she snatched it up, holding it with a firm grip and tried to level out her trembling arm as she aimed for the laughing, black haired man on the table.

"Hey!" She barked and he turned around to look at her the instant she fired and the man fell hard.

Geralyn's trembling shot had missed and hit the wall behind him but her distraction gave John the perfect opportunity to riddle him with bullets through the table.

Geralyn let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and dropped the hand gun as John ran to the window and looked out at the cop who was walking back to his car. "For the love of…"

He looked back and growled, stalking back to the dead body.

"What are you doing?" Geralyn asked as John gripped the newly dead body by his clothes.

"Trust me." John dragged the corpus to the window and gracelessly threw it out, and directly on the Patrol car, causing it to squeal and drive erratically in reverse.

"Welcome to the party pal!" John cried over a barrage of gun fire that filled the air from other windows.

"Oh dear Christ." Geralyn covered her mouth at the carnage. "Mary mother of God!"

"Pray later" John growled, "And help me out here…"

"All of you _relax!_ This just a matter of inconvenient timing that's all, police action was inevitable…And as it would happen necessary."

Honestly, part of Hans was a nervous wreck, Geralyn had slipped out of her office unnoticed and was somewhere in the building alone.

Even if he had ordered no harm to come to her, one of his men still could have mistaken her for a hostage and killed her.

Or she could have met with this party-crasher and gotten killed that way.

Either way a good fifty percent of the scenarios in his head ended with her on the floor in a pool of blood, and it was driving him mad, even if he didn't show it.

"Let them Fumble about outside, and stay calm this is only the beginning."

The radio crackled and Hans practically dove for it. "I told you all I wanted radio silence…!"

"Oh I'm very sorry Hans." A strange voice mocked over the radio and Hans froze. "I must have missed the memo, should have put it on the bulletin board or something."

Police cars surrounded the building and Geralyn smoked a cigarette to celebrate with John, sitting on the table.

The nicotine calmed her nerves and she passed the cig to John.

"So what can you tell me about these guys?" John asked and Geralyn shrugged.

"Not much, I only know one of them. And even that's one too many."

"Which one?"

"Hans." She spat and glared at the air.

"Why were you being kept away from the other hostages?" John asked curiously and Geralyn sighed bitterly.

"It's sort of a long story, but suffice to say that Hans and I have a bit of a long history and he wanted to keep a close eye on me."

"Look Lady, whatever history you have with this guy might be important. If you know something you gotta tell me, this is no time to be fucking shy."

Geralyn nodded in agreement, conceding that she shouldn't hold anything back. "You're right, I'm sorry. Hans is my soon to be ex-husband, I filed for divorce last week. As for what you need to know about him, He's dangerous, ruthless, and a right bastard who'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants."

John scoffed and took a drag from the cig, "Sounds like a stand up guy."

Geralyn looked him over and sighed. "There's a bathroom over there, I'm going to get some paper towels and water and clean up your shoulder and arms." She stood and sauntered as and John took up the radio he stole.

Hans was quick to start barking and John laughed a little at the aptness of Geralyn's summation.

"Oh I'm very sorry Hans." He cooed teasingly. "I didn't get that message, should have put it on the bulletin board or something."

There was a pause over the radio and John went on as Geralyn returned with a wet pad of paper towels and began to nurse his wound with little bedside manner.

"I figured since I waxed Tony and Marco and his friend here, I figured you and Karl and Franco might be lonely so I wanted to give you a call."

Geralyn realized who he was talking to and held her breath for a moment before swallowing hard.

"That's very kind of you." Hans responded after a pause "I assume you are our mysterious party crasher. You are most troublesome for a security guard."

"Eeeh. Wrong answer Hans, would you like to go for double Jeopardy where the scores and _really_ change?" John jerked and hissed slightly as his wounds were cleansed and Geralyn growled and tapped his shoulder.

"Stop fidgeting." She grumbled and John shot up to ravage through the dead man's pockets.

"Who are you then?" Hans demanded and Geralyn began to go through the man's bag.

"Just the fly in the ointment Hans, the monkey in the wrench, the pain in the ass." John glanced over at Geralyn who had stopped dead in her tracks and was holding a yellow brick labeled C4.

"Whoa."

The radio crackled off and Geralyn felt a knot of dread in her stomach at the sight of the explosives.

"Look…uh…whatever your name is." John eyed her, "I think it'd be best for both of us if you found a safe place to hide out for a while."

"But wha…" Geralyn began to protest until the radio snapped on again.

"Mr. Mystery Guest? Are you still there?" Hans asked and John raise the radio up slowly.

"Yeah I'm still here. Unless you want to open the front door for me." John passed Geralyn a hand gun and motioned for her to follow him as he and Hans bantered back and forth.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against us, Mr. Cowboy?" Hans spat and John grinned while pushing through a door at the sound of the elevator dinging once again.

"Yippee-ki-yay Motherfucker." John snickered and turned off the radio and glanced at Geralyn who frowned.

"You shouldn't taunt him like that, the only reason I get away with it is because we know each other. He's going to want your blood now."

"He already does sweetheart." John sighed before going silent at the sound of foot fall in the other room. "This way, quickly."


End file.
